Tales of Fate
by MegaMinaChan
Summary: What happens when you add 2 fangirls, a retarded summon spirit, and a magic piggy shaped motorcycle? Mayhem! Warning: Insanity at first half.


Minako: Hi, it's been a while hasn't it, ne? An-ee-way, this is another "Wow I get sucked into a video game" fic. Yup, I know. You're thinking "WTF!? She hasn't even finished 'Trapped' yet!" Well GUESS WHAT!?!?! I don't CAAAARE!!! Well, now then, let me introduce you to my eternal slaves: Genis, Kratos, and Mithos (cute little boy form, mind you)!! YAY!!!

Kratos: ...

Genis: That girl is SCARY!!!

Mithos: She would be a nice vessel for Martel...Such energy...

Minako: Ahahahaha! Mithos my beloved, you speak nonsense! You know I have no intention of being a vessel for a cadaver who you can't even understand what her wishes are even if my life depended on it!! You silly goose! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mithos: ...Silly what...?

Minako: SILENCE INFERIOR BEING!!!

Mithos: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN INFERIOR BEING, INFERIOR BEING!?!?!?!?

Minako: HOW DARE AN INFERIOR BEING LIKE YOU CALL ME AN INFERIOR BEING, INFERIOR BEING!?!?!??!?!

2 hours later...

Minako & Mithos: (leans on walls opposite from eachother) (mumble) Inferior being...

Genis: Wow...Who knew they'd last out this long?

Kratos: Indeed, this Minako girl is certainly as insane, if not more, as Lord Yggdrasil...

Mithos: whisper You...(pant)Inferior...(gasp)Being...

Minako: (mumble) Who...(gasp)Are....(huff)You calling...(puff)Inferior...!?

Mithos & Minako: (both collapse) x.x

Genis & Kratos: (looks down at the half-dead bodies)...

Genis: Wanna have some of the cookies I baked?

Kratos: I must admit, I am a fan of cookies...

(they walk away, leaving poor Mithos and Minako on the ground without proper medical attention)

DISCLAIMER: Do I LOOK like I own Tales of Symphonia!?!?!? If I did, I'd make Mithos not be some destructional obsessed disturbed cute kid/maniac/girly man in denial who goes "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" all the time and uses a girls as a body host for his spirit/sister. Also, this would be REAL!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Beware, the first part is very weird, random, and stupid. I was eating a box of Nerds...LEAVE ME AL00NE!!!

Tales of Fate

Episode 1: Lloyd is a Guy's Name!

After the very disturbing crazy incident with getting sucked into Spira, Alyssa ditched her already blown up PS2 and bought a new one...But never used it. "Why?" you may ask? Because she bought "Tales of Symphonia" and is very hooked to it. Stephanie likes to play it too. So she comes over and helps pummel the deadly detructive dorkie demonic doodoo brained so-called "angels." Too bad Alyssa always thinks about Mithos, that's way they always end up dying. Sad, no?

"DAMN! We got killed by the damned Dragon again!", Stephanie screamed and flipped off the TV screen.

"Oh really...? I didn't notice...I was too busy---", Alyssa said dreamily.

"I know, I know. Thinking about Mithos. God, when will you ever stop!?" Steph interrupted.

"Uh...I don't know." Alyssa said as if she was missing half of her brain. Everytime she thinks of Mithos, her normal sarcastic psycho bitch nature withers into that of a valley girl.

"..." Was the only thing that came from Steph. Poor girl.

They've been playing for 9 hours due to the fact that Steph is persistent and won't give up, despite Alyssa's obsession for cute bishonen who have the honor of having their seiyu be Brianne Siddal. Er...Anyway, the poor overworked GCN overheated and blew up.

"NOOOOOOO!!!! I DUN WANNA DIIIIEEEE!!!" They screamed.

But suprisingly, they were fine. But the GCN wasn't.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" They ran around and screamed like angry violent banshees.

"Well, you know what that means!"

So they ride their super magic piggie shaped motorcycle looking like total dorks but the thing is, since it's magic, it just makes them magically warp to GameStop, therefore no one sees them. And the SMPSM magically turns into a shiny black Corvette Convertible and the two magically have the knowledge to drive with driver's license. I know, this story is stupid and random, but DO NOT DEFY ME YOU INFERIOR BEING!!! (Minako: boots Mithos off her narrating booth)

"GaaaaaameStooooooooooop!!! A gaaaaaameeeeers beeeeesssst friiiiiend!" Some angelic voices sang.

"Wow, who sang that?" Alyssa asked.

"Sang what?" Steph asked back.

"Nevermind..."

So they entered GameStop! While Steph asks some dude at the cashier about a new GCN, Alyssa looks at the games. She came across another Tales of Symphonia game that was GLOWING!!!! She thinks it's pretty. So she marvels.

"Oooo...Shiny...I must marvel..." So she does so.

All of a sudden...

"Buuuuuyyyy meeeeee..." The game said.

"Huh? No I don't need too!" Alyssa said to the game while receiving weird looks by passerbys.

"Yooooouuuu knoooowww yooooouuu waaaaaannnt tooooo..." The game persuaded.

"No I don't! My GCN may have blown up, but my game is still intact! See?" She held up her HOLY DISC OF THE HEAVENS!!!

"YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE FOOL!!!!" The game screams like an angry violent banshee. "NOW...FEEL MY WRATH!!!!"

Suddenly the game creates a cut through time and space which sucks Alyssa and Steph just as she was coming to drag her away because she was drawing a crowd due to her conversation to the so-called "Cursed Crazy Game."

The woke up in a seemingly endless desert looking place.

"Bikanel?" Alyssa guessed.

"Nope. There was supposed to be a taller sand dune there..." Steph enquired.

Then a black blobby thing with green glowy eyes squishes by.

"Uh...I think this is the Triet Eastern Desert...In Sylvarant...Aka Tales of Symphonia." Alyssa said.

"Well, at least we aren't seperated like last time..." Steph said with relief.

"Yeah but...We kinda have a problem..."

"Excuse me..?"

"We...aren't equipped with weapons or armor or the like." Alyssa said.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOO!!!" Steph screamed.

"Ow! I'm not done yet!" Alyssa said covering her ears in pain.

"Huh?"

"Luckily, we are in front of the town of Triet, and I found a bag of 1,000 gald in the sand. Let's stay at the inn."

So they entered the town of Triet and into the inn. There they booked a resevation.

"You names please...?" The innkeeper asked.

"Um...Uh..." Alyssa stumbled while to think of a fake name. Suddenly it quickly came to her mind. "Anna! Anna Balmung!"

"And I'm Lenne Lucia! Her traveling companion and best friend!" Steph butted in.

"Yes, yes, that's nice." The inkeeper said. "Your room is upstairs to the right. Enjoy your stay."

At the hotel room...

"Hey, ANNA...I just noticed something." "Lenne" said to "Anna".

"What is it...LENNE?" "Anna" asked.

"You...look different."

"Eh!?"

Anna turned to the mirror. Indeed, she looked TOTALLY different. She had SHORT reddish brown. It's really messy, and some are covering her right eye, giving her that "OO! I look so mysterious and badass!" look. As for her clothes...She wore a black sleeves top with one black siver armlet on each arm. On her hands were black fingerless gloves with a large red cross on the middle. She's wearing a black miniskirt and black boots. She also wore a black choker with a cross hanging from it. Her right boot covered her entire leg, with a studded buckle on the middle. The left one reaches up to her knee, with a studded buckle attached to it. And on her left thigh was...a GARTER!?!?!? And a black cape to top it all off. Her now blue eyes gazed in dibelief.

"I...I look...BADASS!!!" She said in triumph. "Hey Lenne, you look different too."

"What?" Now it was Lenne's turn to stare at the SACRED mirror.

She had long straight brown hair with natural high lights at the tips. She had brown eyes. She also had black fingerless gloves. She had a very dark red shirt with long sleeves the widened at the bottom with a v neck, also there was buttons on oposite sides for disine and had a dark blue belt fit around her stomach. She also had super mini black shorts under a mid shin level skirt that came around and tided to the other side showing only the front of one leg wih another dark blue belt hanging slanted(NO PEEKIE!!). She wore a collar connected to two long silver ribbons hanging down her back. She wore a black knee hight pair of light combat boots and a pendant she liked to call the evanstar. She simply loved her new look but refused to over react to it.

"I could get used to this look." Lenne said pleased with her outfit.

"Hmmm...I wonder if there's towels in the drawers." Anna said as she opened one. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Wow! I can't believe our luck so far! Hey Lenne! Check this out!"

In the drawer was a one handed sword and a katana, with appropriate sheaths for them, and could easily be attached by their belts. There was also some armor, two solar guards, 1 mythril sheild, 1 Angel Bracelet, and 2 ribbons.

"The previous guests must have left these when they left." Lenne guessed.

"Poor losers." Anna said. "Well, might as honor their dead souls by making good use of them. Oh? Wow. They even left their recovery items. I wonder how stupid they must have felt before their unfortunate end."

Indeed, there was a bag full of 10 apple gels, 10 Orange gels, and 5 life bottles. So, for the equipment, Anna got the one-handed sword, which was called "Death Penalty", a solar guard, the mythril sheild, and a ribbon. Lenne got the katana, called "Masamune", actually, it was a twin blade weapon, but for some bizarre reason they threw one of the twin sword out the window to see what happens. It landed through a random Desian, killing him. Luckily, the other Desians didn't see him get skewered. Poor chum. Well, anyway, Lenne also received a solar guard, the Angel bracelet, and the second ribbon.

"Well, it's getting late, we might as well get some rest." Anna said. "Good night."

Next day...

"Did you have a nice sleep?" The inkeeper asked.

"Yes I did. Thank you very much." Anna said as she handed him 100 gald.

They exited and decided to take a stroll around town.

"Hmm...Maybe there's more stuff here..." Lenne said as she rumage through the item sack. "Hmm? Eh? What's this?"

Lenne held up two shining spheres.

"Those...Those are exspheres!" Anna said.

"Exspheres? What are they again?" Lenne asked.

"They're special spheres that amplify your power. Equipping them without a key crest can be deadly, and bad things can happen. I wonder...I think our pendants are key crests. They have the same color as inhibitor ore. Try placing one on your evanstar, Lenne."

So then Anna placed a red exsphere onto her cross, while Lenne placed a white one on her pendant.

"Well, I guess we can defend ourselves properly now." Lenne said.

"One thing that bothers me...Who in their right minds would even leave such valueable things!?" Anna said.

"Let's not go into details." Lenne replied.

All of a sudden they heard voices.

"Oh no! I think those are Desians! Hide!" Anna said as she dragged Lenne behind a large bulletin board.

"Hey! There's some wanted person, so of you see him, capture him!" said Desian #1.

"Uh...What does he look like?" Desian #2 asks.

"There will be posters all over the town. Look there, #2." Said Desian #3.

Desian #1 put up a wanted poster with a badly drawn Lloyd on it. The 3 Desians leave.

Anna and Lenne run out of their hiding place and looked at the sad looking poster.

"Wanted: Lloyd Irving, if spotted, please contact the nearest human ranch." Lenne read.

"What a poor drawing...Honestly I could do better..." Anna mumbled.

"Oh well! I think we shouldn't worry!" Lenne said carefreely. "Let's go to the fortune teller I heard so much about!"

So they went to the other side of town, when they were about to enter the fortune teller's tent, a bunch of Desians ran up to them.

"You!" Desian #1 pointed to Lenne. "Are you wanted criminal Lloyd Irving?"

"Lloyd is a guy's name..." Anna replied insultingly.

"Silence inferior being!" Desian #2 snapped. "The resemblance of the poster is very close!"

"Woah, am I that ugly?" Lenne asked.

"We will dispose of you now." Desian #3 said.

With that, the 3 Desians charged at them. And sadly was defeated by them. I am too lazy to write a detailed battle, so leave me ALONE. But then they get captured from behind by some other Desians. They knocked them out, and dragged them to Sylvarant Base. Poopie.

Outside the base...You can hear Lenne screaming...

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAAAAT!!!!!!!"

Inside the base...In the jailroom...Was Lenne spazzing out due to the incredibly clastrophobic cell, while Anna just leaned on the wall silently.

"Indeed...Throwing us into jail just because you look like some ugly boy." Anna mumbled.

"Who are you calling ugly!?" A third voice demanded.

The 2 girls turned to see other than Lloyd Irving. They were in DEEP thought for 5 long seconds.

"SEE!? I DON'T LOOK THAT LOSER!!!" Lenne pointed at Lloyd.

"I'M NOT A LOSER!!!" Lloyd yelled back.

"SHUT UP!!!" Lenne screamed.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!!!" Lloyd lamely retorted with.

"Both of you...SHUT UP!!!" The STUPID Desian guard snapped.

Then Lloyd and Lenne got pissed, then Lloyd blasted the STOOPID guard with the Sorcerer's Ring. The STUPID guard's ass then got fried, and he ran away screaming like a little girl.

"Nice work...little boy." Anna "praised" Lloyd.

"LITTLE BOY!??!?" Lloyd was INSULTED. "I get enough of that from Kratos."

"Please, let's not dwell on this. Can you pick your lock? And do you mind freeing us too?" Anna asked.

"I could...But how can I trust you?" Lloyd asked suspiciously.

Anna coughed.

"Dwarven Vow #2: Always help someone in need." Anna looked away.

"Where the heck did you learn Dwarven Vows!?" Lloyd asked.

Anna wanted to say "From YOU, dumbass." but sadly that would mess things up and they did learn a few things when they plopped into Spira. So she said all sarcastic and coldly:

"None of your concern."

"Could you please let us out now...?" Lenne said.

So Lloyd freed himself and the 2 girls from their cells, and recovered their lost equipment "cleverly" hidden under a desk.

"They hide things under desks...? That's original." Anna commented sarcastically.

"How lame..." Lenne added.

So they made their way up to the door but their way was blocked by Desians. They made mincemeat out of them with their swords. Yay. Then they made their way up to some weird room.

"What's that thing in the middle?" Lloyd pointed to the large object in the middle of the room.

"Wow. A giant Gamecube." Anna said. "I never thought Desians would want one of these..."

"G..am...cube?" Lloyd asked stupidly.

"Ah, nevermind." Anna said. "Try hitting the little pillars there with your sorcerer's ring so the green button lines up with the green light."

So Lloyd did. But since he sucked so much it took him hours...When finally Anna got secretly pissed and dragged him to different pillars in random orders, telling him to shoot them when she says so. 5 hours later, they finally got access to the exit route. So they fought their way to what they thought was the exit. But they ended up in a random room with a blue haired dude that had a ponytail.

"You! What are you three doing here? Who are you?" Yuan (Blue haired dude) demanded.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" Lloyd said back.

"...Do you know how arrogant that sounds?" Anna asked Lloyd.

After some conversation, Yuan was about to blast them to smithereenies, but when Lloyd put his hands up in defense, Yuan halted from his impending actions.

"That exsphere-!" Yuan started.

"Sir!" Some random Desian ran into the room. "Intruders! The Chosen and her friends are infiltrating the base!"

With that none other than Colette, Genis, Raine, and Kratos burst in through the door.

"Botta, I'll let you take care of them." Yuan said as he ran away like the little girl he is.

So Botta came in with a bunch of ugly goons and an ugly big ass sword. Anna drew Death Penalty, while Lenne pulled out Masamune. And pummeled the SHIT out of them.

"THIS...IS...FOR...MISTAKING ME FOR AN UGLY KID!!!" Lenne said as she slashed Desian Goon #1 with a 3-hit combo.

"WHO...ARE...YOU...CALLING...UGLY KID!?" Lloyd demanded as he kocked away Desian Goon #2.

"YOU!!!" Lenne yelled as she landed a Sonic Thrust onto Desian Goon #1.

"Less talking, more fighting." Anna said as she used one of her Techs on Botta. "REVOLVER!"

Anna spun in the air making a spinny sword cyclone of impending doom. Sadly, it left Anna vurnerable and dizzy...So, Botta smacked her into the air.

"AHHH!!!" She screamed. "That HURTS!!!"

Before Botta was about to KEEL her, Colette threw a chakram at him, distracting Botta so that Anna could move out of the way. Now I shall make the others significant by making Genis throw fireballs at Botta. Also, Kratos helped Anna out by using his First Aid tech on her.

"T...Thanks." Anna stumbled, and then proceded to fight again. "Here I go!"

So they pummled Botta with a UNISION ATTACK! They used their most powerful techs.

"SONIC THRUST!!!" Anna stabbed Botta quickly.

"SONIC THRUST!!!" Lenne also stabbed Botta. Poor guy. Being stabbed by beautiful women.

"SONIC THRUST!!!" Kratos and Lloyd added on to Botta's pain and suffering. "POW HAMMER!!!" Colette threw a Mega Squeaky Toy Hammer of Deadly Destructional Doom at Botta.

"FIREBALL!" Genis shot a bunch of fireballs at Botta.

With 4 Sonic Thrusts, Anna, Lenne, Kratos, and Lloyd created...

"STAR THRUST!!!" They shouted as as they made a 4 way Cross Thrust.

So Botta ran away screaming like the other little girls. The 2 Desian Goons didn't, because they were DEAD!!!

"Hahaha! Beaten by so-called 'inferior beings'!" Lloyd pointed and laugh.

"Lloyd...It's not that funny." Genis said as he shook his head sadly.

Back in Triet Inn...

"You were great uh...um...Who are you?" Colette asked.

"I'm Anna. Anna Balmung."

"And I'm Lenne Lucia."

There's an akward silence...

"...We gave you our names, now give us yours." Anna said.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Lloyd whined.

"I did not ask to comment. I asked for your names, in case you don't remember, little boy." Anna said insultingly to Lloyd. Poor chum.

"Stop...I already get enough of that from Kratos. My name's Lloyd."

"Yeah, I figured." Lenne grumbled. "Mistaking me for the likes of you...What stupid Desians..."

"I'm Colette, the Chosen One!" Colette tried to curtsy but ended up falling on her face. "Oops!"

"...Klutz." Lenne said as she looked down at Colette with a sweatdrop EB forming above her head.

"I'm Genis!" Genis said KAWAIILY!!!

"..." This is Anna trying to supress herself from glomping him in CRAZED FANGIRL MODE.

"I'm his sister, Raine."

"I'm Kratos."

"..." This is Anna forcing herself not to hug Kratos.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all!" Lenne said.

"You mentioned that you were the Chosen?" Anna asked as Colette picked herself up.

"Y-Yeah...I'm on my journey for the world regeneration." Colette explained.

"Yeah! Colette's is gonna become an angel and I can't wait to see it!" Lloyd said excitedly.

Anna thought for a moment. Then she had an idea.

"Interesting...May I ask that we accompany you, Chosen One?" Anna asked Colette.

"I highly doubt you could, you'd just get in the way." Kratos said coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Lenne demanded.

"I agree with Kratos. You two are just children. You should go home. Do you live here?" Raine asked.

There was a long silence. Anna sighed. She knew that she can't lie about her location this time. Besides, Sheena wasn't exactly from this world either. So what's the harm in stretching the truth?

"Lenne and I...Are not from Sylvarant." Anna said calmly.

"Say what!?" Genis said in shock.

Kratos seemed to look interested.

"We fell from the sky and then..." Lenne started.

"We woke up here and that's all we remembered." Anna lied. "We don't have any home to go to so..."

"Lloyd and I got exiled from our village, so we somewhat know how you two feel." Genis said.

"Yeah, plus Anna and Lenne are great fighters. They sliced up a group of 4 Desians in seconds!" Lloyd grinned. "Which reminds me...Aren't those things you two are wearing Exspheres?"

"You betcha!" Lenne said. "This thing comes in handy!"

"We found them lying about." Anna said. "Anyway, it's the Chosen's desicion if we could accompany her group, not ours."

"Yes! I would be so happy if you two could come with us!" Colette smiled.

"Okie dokie! It's settled then!" Lenne said as she did a victory pose. "We are now officially the Chosen's guardians!"

"So...Why don't we call it a day and hit the sack?" Genis suggested as he yawned.

Later that night, Lloyd was fixing Raine's keycrest after a few short events when Anna walked into the room. She sat on the bed and watched Lloyd quietly.

"What is it, Anna?" Lloyd asked not looking up from his work.

"I couldn't sleep." Anna simply stated. "I hope I'm not bothering you if I could watch you work."

"No, not at all." Lloyd replied.

After a long period of silence, Anna spoke up.

"Is...Something bothering you?" She asked.

"Anna...Your name..." Lloyd started.

"What about my name?" Anna tilted her head, puzzled.

"Anna...Was also the name of my mom." Lloyd said quietly.

"Your mother? Where is she now?" Anna pretendend she didn't know.

Lloyd paused for a moment.

"She's dead." He replied sullenly. "The Desians killed her."

"I apologize Lloyd...I didn't know that...I'm..." Anna stumbled regrettedly.

"It's alright, you didn't know, so I don't blame you." Lloyd assured her.

"I still apologize...I said something very insolent..." Anna wanted to kick herself for sounding like Colette.

"Don't worry about it. Please." Lloyd cut her off.

"If that's what you wish...Then, alright." Anna said as she went to the door. "Well, good night Lloyd."

"Night." Lloyd said as Anna closed the door silently. He laid back on his chair and sighed. "She actually called me Lloyd."

Minako: WOOOOOOW!!! That was the longest chapter I have ever wrote! I'm so happy! And no, I am NOT getting into a relationship with Lloyd! I am forever devoted to Mithos! hugs Mithos

Mithos: :)

Genis: Woah...What happened?

Minako: Well...Me and Mithos decided...

Mithos: That both of us are superior...And you and Kratos are the inferior beings.

Minako: Yup!

(Mithos and Minako hug)

Kratos: ...

Genis: --; Oh boy...

Minako: SILENCE PATHETIC MUSE!!!

Genis: :(

Minako: Awwwwwww...(pats Genis on the head)

Genis: Yay!

Minako: Review! NOW!!! CLICK THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! YOU FLAME, YOU DIE!!!


End file.
